Different Color
by outcaaast
Summary: Tentang dua makhluk beda warna yang hanya bisa bertengkar setiap saat. This is Hunkai. YAOI.


**Different Color**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Kkamjong! Kau mau kemana?"

Muncul empat siku imajiner di kepala namja yang dipanggil hitam itu.

"Yak, aku berbicara denganmu, hitam!"

Muncul satu lagi di pelipis namja tersebut.

"Ternyata selain hitam kau juga tuli ya"

Kali ini urat di pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut mendengar perkataan namja itu.

"Yak, hi-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU HITAM!"

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap namja yang telah mengejeknya tadi dengan garangnya.

"Kau memang hitam, lagipula salahmu kan tidak mendengarku dari tadi"

"Aku tidak sudi dipanggil hitam oleh namja albino bermuka mesum sepertimu!"

"Mwo? Setidaknya aku lebih putih darimu, hitam!"

"Tapi kau lebih pucat dari orang lainnya, dasar vampir albino!"

"Apa? Kau hitam!"

"Kau albino!"

"PESEK!"

"MUKA DATAR!"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian di jalan yang memang tengah ramai itu. Banyak yang menatap mereka heran sambil terkikik geli melihat sepasang manusia berbeda warna saling memaki di tengah jalan seperti itu.

"Wah manisnya…"

"Lihatlah pasangan itu, manis sekali cara berkelahinya"

"Eomma, ada pasangan kopi-susu sedang berkelahi di jalanan"

Komentar terakhir sukses membuat kedua makhluk berbeda warna tadi berhenti memaki dan memandang ganas kepada anak kecil yang mengatakannya.

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!"

"Huwee eomma!" anak itu berlari ke arah eomma nya yang menatap kedua makhluk tadi dengan horror. Merasakan ada aura yang tidak enak, kedua makhluk tadi bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dengan tangan namja yang lebih pucat memegang tangan namja yang satunya lagi.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENANGIS!"

"MAAAFFF!"

Teriak pasangan itu sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa sadar bahwa tangan mereka tertaut satu sama lainnya.

Setelah berlari agak jauh mereka berhenti sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Si namja yang berkulit lebih gelap tadi baru tersadar bahwa tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh namja berkulit pucat.

"Yak, albino! Lepaskan tanganku"

Si namja yang dipanggil albino, Oh Sehun, otomatis menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya dan membulatkan matanya seolah-olah telah melakukan hal yang nista. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya setelah sebelumnya sedikit menghempaskan tangan namja yang dipegangnya tadi. Kemudian dia mengelap tangannya ke celananya.

Melihat hal itu Kai, namja yang berkulit sedikit lebih gelap, merasa sangat terhina. Seolah-olah tangannya terbuat dari sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Dia kembali meraih tangan Sehun kemudian dengan cepat mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Dan menggigitnya dengan keras.

"AARGH!" teriak Sehun.

"Rasakan itu!" teriak Kai sambil meleletkan lidah dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa, terimalah bekal ini"

"Sehun-ssi, hari ini kau tampan sekali"

"Sehun hyung, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku"

Sapaan-sapaan itu sudah biasa terdengar setiap hari di sekolah ini, baik itu di koridor, kelas maupun kantin. Dan tidak terbatas baik itu yeoja maupun namja. Kai menyumpal telinganya dengan kesal menggunakan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat pagi ini. Juga terlihat sangat kesal karena mendengarkan sapaan tak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana bisa namja bermuka datar seperti Sehun memiliki banyak penggemar?

Sehun berjalan dengan santai di samping Kai sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah kepada penggemarnya. Ada yang bingung kenapa mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan? Perlu diceritakan bahwa mereka adalah tetangga sejak kecil. Tidak pernah akur sama sekali. Berangkat sekolah bersama pun atas paksaan kedua orang tua mereka. Alasannya biar bisa saling menjaga. Huh.

"Bagaimana bisa namja bermuka datar dan mesum sepertimu memiliki penggemar. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka setiap pagi, tahu!"

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu betapa mempesonanya aku. Kau iri kan?"

Kai memasang tampang ingin muntah mendengar perkataan narsis Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa namja yang terkesan cool ini begitu narsis? Yah, mungkin hanya Kai yang tahu. Dan itu menambah satu lagi keburukan Sehun di matanya.

"Akui saja bahwa aku memang tampan. Kau sebenarnya menyukaiku kan?"

"Yak! Jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu! Menjijikkan sekali!"

"Ah, kau ini keras kepala sekali"

"Kau bukan tipeku. Tipeku bukan namja bermuka datar sepertimu"

"Kau juga bukan tipeku. Tipeku bukan namja berkulit lebih hitam dariku"

"Wajahmu kelihatan mesum dan kau pucat seperti mayat"

"Yah! Kris bahkan kelihatan lebih mesum dan berkulit pucat"

"Tetapi Kris tidak kelihatan mesum, dan lagi dia itu tampan. Seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam negeri dongeng"

"Aish! Kau juga hitam, tidak seperti namja-namja manis yang memiliki kulit putih dan tubuh yang indah. Badanmu juga tidak seksi!"

"Berhenti mengomentari kulit dan badanku, dasar mesum!"

"Berhenti juga mengomentari wajahku, Kkamjong!"

"Jangan meniru perkataanku!"

"Kau yang meniruku!"

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Kai keras sambil masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kelas mereka berbeda. Kai berada di kelas XI A sedangkan Sehun XI B. Bersebelahan. Sehun meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak meletakkan tasnya, ada tangan yang melingkari pundaknya. Chanyeol.

"Yo, aku mendengarkan pertengkaranmu dengan kekasihmu tadi. Seru sekali"

"Siapa? Kai? Dia bukan kekasihku" ucap Sehun sambil menepiskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"Bukan kekasih tetapi kalian mesra sekali ya"

Chanyeol menarik kursi di depan Sehun dan duduk disana. Sehun meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Mesra? Bagian mana dari hubungan kami yang kau sebut mesra?"

"Kalian berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama, saling menunggu satu sama lain jika ada kelas tambahan ataupun kegiatan klub, dan sering bertengkar mesra. Romantis sekali Sehun-ah"

"Itu hanya paksaan dari orang tua kami saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia sangat berisik dan sedikit barbar. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakannya setiap hari"

"Ah paksaan ya? Atau kau yang sukarela dipaksa?"

"Yak, Park Dobi!"

"Sebenarnya kau menyukainya kan?"

Ck, Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pertanyaan ini lagi. Hampir setiap hari dia mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini hanya karena dia berangkat dan pulang bersama Kai. Demi tuhan mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong"

"Sesukamu sajalah. Aku capek meladenimu"

"Kau tahu, garis antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis. Sedetik kau mengatakan membencinya, tanpa kau sadari detik kemudian kau jatuh sedalam-dalamnya padanya"

Sehun terdiam mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya terdiam karena rasanya agak mengerikan mendengar namja bertelinga lebar itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang benar.

"Tumben sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau salah makan saat sarapan tadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun datar dan menghela napas dengan keras. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri menuju kursinya sendiri di sebelah Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Sehun pelan dan bergumam "aku kasihan pada namja itu" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik arlojinya. Sudah satu setengah jam dia menunggu Sehun selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya di kelasnya. Jika saja eomma nya tidak menyuruhnya pulang bersama Sehun setiap hari, pasti saat ini dia sudah berada di kamarnya di bawah gelungan selimutnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Seharian ini rasanya ia sangat lemas. Dan sangat tidak bertenaga. Ingin cepat pulang tapi harus menunggu Sehun. Kelas sudah sangat sepi. Kai merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja beralaskan tasnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai jatuh tertidur.

"-tam"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

"Hitam"

Ada yang mengguncang bahunya pelan. Tapi matanya masih terasa berat.

"Yak Kkamjong, bangun!"

Terdengar suara yang agak keras membangunkannya dan ada yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Kai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan mengerjap merasakan cahaya yang masuk menembus matanya. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Terasa kaku akibat tertidur di atas meja.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati! Susah sekali membangunkanmu"

Kai berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Tapi rasanya sakit itu makin menjadi-jadi. Namja itu menutup matanya pelan.

"Yak! Jangan tidur lagi!"

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat memekakkan telinganya dan makin menambah sakit di kepalanya.

"Diamlah, Hun" lirihnya pelan.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, Sehun segera duduk di sebelah namja itu dan menatapnya. Kai sedang berusaha menelan ludahnya dan terlihat sedikit mengernyit dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara Sehun terdengar khawatir. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan ingin merebahkan tubuhnya. Tetapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi namja itu dan meringis merasakan tingginya suhu kulit tersebut.

"Kau demam! Astaga!"

Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk berdiri, hasilnya malah ia mendapatkan tubuh Kai yang sempoyongan dan menubruk tubuhnya. Membuatnya mendekap tubuh namja yang setengah sadar itu. Dengan panik ia menggendong namja itu dipunggungnya dan bergegas membawanya pulang.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Hangat, rasanya sangat nyaman. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar, dia terkejut mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"T-turunkan aku" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan pelan.

Sehun mendengus pelan. Dia memperbaiki posisi Kai di gendongannya.

"Yak, Sehun" kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih jelas.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja. Akan kuantar sampai rumah"

Kai menurut tidak memprotes. Selain karena badannya lemas dia juga tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan. Perlahan dirasakannya matanya terasa berat dan terpejam kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Kai!" teriak Baekhyun kencang. Membuat namja itu menutup telinganya. Cih, berisik sekali namja sipit ini.

Hari ini Kai telah masuk sekolah setelah beberapa hari diam di rumah karena sakit. Dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu Sehun keluar dari kelasnya karena mereka 'harus' pulang bersama. Baekhyun mendekatinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Syukurlah. Kau tahu, Sehun menjadi pendiam beberapa hari ini karena tidak ada kau. Aww!"

Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Loh itu kan benar Hun. Kau menjadi pendiam karena tidak ada pacarmu di sekolah" tambah Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian membuang muka dengan cepat.

"Wah, kalian bahkan sehati ya. Bisa bicara serentak seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" tambah Chanyeol

"Ya, kalian cocok!" sambung Baekhyun.

"Tinggal bersebelahan"

"Tidak repot jika ingin kencan"

"Orang tua juga saling mengenal"

"Hanya tinggal meresmikan status saja"

"Aissh! Menyebalkan sekali. Ayo pulang!" teriak Kai kesal karena dua makhluk itu tidak berhenti saling menyambung perkataan satu sama lain dan itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Dia kemudian berjalan sambil menarik lengan Sehun.

"Jangan menarikku" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangannya kembali. Kai hanya mendeliknya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun melihat itu dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Dasar, mereka lebih terlihat seperti suami istri"

"Benar! Jangan-jangan di belakang kita mereka bahkan sudah menikah!"

"Hmm, ini perlu diselidiki"

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang penuh arti dan menyeringai seram. Mereka mengikuti pasangan tadi dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan mereka itu. Seenaknya saja menyuruh kita pacaran"

"Benar! Aku mana sudi pacaran dengan namja tidak seksi sepertimu"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku tidak sudi pacaran dengan namja albino bermuka mesum sepertimu"

"Aku tidak sudi memiliki pacar barbar dan ribut sepertimu!"

"Kau yang lebih ribut!"

"Aku akan pacaran denganmu jika kau berubah menjadi namja yang lebih manis dan pendiam"

"Aku juga akan pacaran denganmu jika mukamu tidak datar dan mesum lagi!"

"Aku juga akan pacaran denganmu jika tubuhmu sudah lebih seksi dari ini!"

"YAK! MESUM!"

"Kau duluan yang mulai!"

"Tapi kan hanya mukamu, tidak fisikmu!"

"Wajahku kan juga termasuk fisik!"

"Ish! Kau mau pacaran denganku tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja mau!"

"Eh.."

Kai terdiam malu, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ah..i-itu" Sehun tergagap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kai juga terdiam dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Ehem" Sehun berdehem kecil, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya pada Kai.

Kai terdiam sesaat.

"Uhm, tapi aku kan tidak manis maupun seksi" ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk malu.

"Siapa yang peduli soal itu?"

"Kau! Kau tadi yang bilang, apa kau lupa?" Kai mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Aku hanya bercanda"

"Bercandamu keterlaluan. Aku hampir berpikiran bahwa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku tahu! Eh.."

Kai menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan sedikit berbinar.

"Itu artinya kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?"

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau itu keras kepala sekali"

"Kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Ya ya, aku dengar itu" ucap Sehun sambil meraih tangan Kai, mengajaknya untuk terus berjalan

"Lepaskan tanganku, albino!" Kai meronta ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali. Apa susahnya mengakui bahwa kau juga menyukaiku" ucap Sehun sambil terus berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Yak! Aku tidak—" ucapan Kai terputus ketika ada benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya. Sehun menciumnya! Demi tuhan! Rontaannya melemah, bahkan tangannya kini ikut menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Kai yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga"

"Y-yah!"

"Dengar, aku juga menyukaimu. Dan kau sekarang pacarku"

"MWO?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo pulang"

"Yah Sehun!"

"Pulang atau kau mau kucium lagi?"

Kai kembali terdiam dengan wajah yang merah. Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kai merungut tetapi tidak melawan. Namja itu ikut berjalan di samping Sehun sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Ah, setidaknya mereka berdamai kan?

"Kurasa kau memang harus berusaha menjadi namja yang lebih manis lagi. Tanganmu sangat tidak lembut dan bibirmu tidak seksi"

"Oh Sehun! Kau cari mati hah?" teriak Kai sambil mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari duluan sambil tertawa setelah mengejeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kubilang juga apa. Mereka memang pacaran kan"

"Dasar pasangan labil! Apa susahnya sih mengakui bahwa mereka pacaran"

"Benar! Lihat saja, mereka bahkan berciuman begitu"

"Dasar!"

Terdengar percakapan antara dua namja yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok di jalan itu. Yang satu bermata sipit dan yang satu lagi berkuping lebar. Tidak habis-habisnya bergosip mengenai pasangan labil tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya~**

 **Thanks for the reviews on my previous ff**

 **Kalo yang See Through My Eyes, jujur inspirasinya tidak dari drama manapun. Inspirasinya aku dapat dari film X-Men. Hahaha XD**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Salam Hunkai Shipper~**

 **Review please? :)**


End file.
